Explode
by kagomekurosaki98
Summary: Their friendship blossomed from a they days they helped each other through hardships. Their Love blossomed from the days they decided there was no one else they would rather go through hardships with.


I Don't Own ANYTHING. If I did...well read on to find out.

Day One

It was in the baths of Harrenhal that Jaime first noticed something important about his captor. She never looked at her reflection. He was the _Kingslayer_ for gods' sakes. Yet, he felt something disconcerting about the fact that even the man who held the least honor amongst knights could look at his reflection. Yet here they were, in the baths, and Brienne of Tarth, the most honorable...knight, in his opinion, true and honest, strong of the mind and heart, could not look at herself in the water's mirror.

"Why do you not look at yourself?" He blurted out. After all, he had already spilled his guts about killing the mad king, why not make more of a fool of himself while he was at it? He felt his head in the clouds, closer to the seven gods than he had ever imagined someone with a beating hearth could get. The roughing up he had received from the thugs they came across really had done him a number.

"How Can You?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

" Are you not afraid that on day it will all be true?"

"You may as well be speaking in tongues , _Lady_ Brienne." He said smirking.

She gave up speaking now, not missing the innuendo.

He didn't mean for her to stop the conversation they were having. No matter how one sided, he always knew most of his words she registered and had a thought about. Sometimes he could guess what she was thinking. Now, he was not so sure.

"Brienn-" He stopped, his words getting caught in his throat when she stood from the water. She stood bare before him, just as the day she was born.

She was not as well endowed as Cersei, but beneath that armor, there was a woman, surely there was because he was seeing the proof right before his eyes.

She removed herself from the bath and walked away from him. She didn't even take her armor before running off into the woods. He didn't have to see her teary eyes to know he had upset her.

It was a few days later that he understood the meaning of her words. Well she did spell it out for him. They had just escaped their captors. Jaime had been so close to losing his sword arm trying to save Brienne from losing her maidenhood. The idiot woman had then come to his rescue. He remembered it clearly, Like it was yesterday instead of last week.

Now they were only a few days out from Kings Landing, and Instead of thinking of how happy he was at his return home, he was thinking of the events of that night.

 _"No! leave him be, do what you will to me." Brienne stopped the man just close of chopping off Jaime's good hand._

 _"you hear that boys," He sneered, walking away from Jaime, who slumped onto the ground, "Fuck the beast." He let out a hearty laugh._

 _Jaime heard Brienne scream, but was frozen in place after what had almost happened. "What, No one up for a turn?" He asked his men loudly. They all stood around her while she cowered, digging her face into the dirt. "What? No one? AH, com'on lads. I saw you get hard for a couple of fat pigs we ate last week, surely you can get it up for this cow. Much bigger, com'on." They all laughed, pushing one and another toward her and then immediately reclining like standing too near would cause them embarrassment._

 _After more sick comments, they bored of their victim, the men dispersed, some looking for fire wood, others finding a nice spot to feel safe in and sleep in the woods._

Jaime never brought it up. Pretending he hadn't heard any of what had been uttered that night. He simply waited for the day to come around, and when Bolton let them go, as some sort of bribe for a Lannister alliance, He felt out of place walking ahead of her. She seemed deflated. He was gaining weight steadily after all the time he had spent starved, and although there was always plenty to sustain the both of them, she always went to sleep early, complaining of a lost appetite.  
When He Finally worked up the courage to ask her what she had meant that night at the baths, the strong warrior he had grown to respect broke down.

They were again in the waters, this time crossing a small lake on their way to Kings Landing, He noticed she avoided the water at all cost. the still waters were bouncing the sun's rays of the surface as if it was dragon glass. Jaime looked down, Happy that although extremely disheveled from his long journey home, he could still recognize himself.

"Brienne," He started, "About what I told you about the Mad King-"

"How can you look at yourself, Kingslayer?" She asked again.

" Explain what you mean" He said, stronger now.

"Are you not afraid that one day you will wake up and...and... be" she paused longer, looking at the oars of the ship and rowing slower, " Be exactly what they said...what they say you are?"

That was the first day Jaime Lannister saw Brienne of Tarth cry. Although she was quiet. He say a few tears escape her blond lashes. That was the first day Jaime Lannister felt like he could help instead of hurt something Fragile. He had destroyed an empire in less than a day. Now he felt it his responsibility to protect this small butterfly cocooned in the body of a giant.

A/N - HI HIII,

This is my third ride on this rodeo. I am an AVID GoT fan, but I totally admit I don't remember every detail such as places and dumbasses names *(sir suckmy and sir butthole for all I care). I ship this couple a lot lately. No worries, other than this chapter, no more spoilers. Sorry about any mistakes, I just got off work. As always REVIEW 3


End file.
